no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bart
Black Bart is the eighteenth episode of No Evil. It is the final episode of season one. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of a dark, purple mountain. Eerie music starts to play as the camera zooms in. The next shot focuses on Ozma Angeline, a skeleton carrying a dinner plate on its head, and a little doll pouring something in a cup on the table, with Amaroq and Charles sitting in the chairs. The skeleton puts the dinner table on the table and leaves, with Charles grabbing one of the flying skeletons next to him, as a burning skeleton sits behind him. Within a second, his eyes transform from normal to black and purple, covering the skeleton in the Black Tezcatlipoca almost instantly. Amaroq tells him to not pick on her dolls, with him saying that he needed to know if it (the transformation) would do what he wanted on a moving thing. Amaroq tells him to undo it, with Charles grunting whilst trying to undo his action. He fails to do so and smashes the skull on the table and looks confused as to why it doesn't work. He announces that he needs the other pieces. Angel responds that if he wants it to be undone, that there's a "sweet little rattling boy" who can help. Amaroq tells her that he tried to get a hold of Corn already, but that he's not really cooperative. Angel then tells him that she'd imagine "you'd have to ask really, really, really, really nicely." Charles then angrily says that he can't have other people who are able to undo what he has done. The camera fades to black and the scene ends. The next scene shows a multitude of dead trees covered in snow, as a tuning fork rings. Huehuecoyotl then sings "Cry..." as he holds the fork upside down like a dowsing rod, with the rest of the group - consisting of Chalchiutlicue, Vinkle, Ichabod (in human form), and Xochipilli - watching. As the tinging stop, Vinkle says "Nope! Not gonna work", with Calamity saying that it seemed a bit too easy to find the wielder this way. Icky asks him if he was concentrating on the owner of the Blue Tezcatlipoca, with Calamity responding that he's done fine in an irritated manner, and that they probably don't know everything they need to yet. Xochipilli says "What?", due to his being functionally deaf. Vinkle says that mayble they aren't the holder of the Tezcatlipoca until after they HAVE the Tezcatlipoca. Calamity then calls Huey's name, asking him to find Xochiquetzal as Icky translates the sentence in sign language for Xochipilli. Icky then tells Calamity that they should try to figure out how to find the Blue Tezcatlipoca's owner, also translating it in sign language. Calamity says that Corn and Kajortoq are safe with Paula, Xochipilli is okay with them but that Xochiquetzal is all by herself in some place. Icky translates for her as she speaks. Xochipilli then says that she's probably fine and that she wasn't supposed to meet him or Ixtlilton at Tlaloc's fountain in Hollow until sometime next week. He continues and says he'll take off to meet her in about three bar ''(fifteen) or ''one-dot-three-bar (sixteen) days. Icky hears a grunt and looks to his right to see Paula, Corn, Kitty and Wrip on the blue bull. Xochipilli then asks if they were able to banish the black ick off of Ixtlilton, with Kitty saying "Afraid not" as corn begins to shake and rattle next to her. The camera shows a shot of all the faces looking worried, with Calamity askingly saying that that doesn't mean that the contract isn't broken and they can't do it (banishing the Black Tezcatlipoca) anymore. Icky says "Hmm", then continues by saying that Ixtlilton is part of the contract and that, essentially, the Black Tezcatlipoca is allowed to silence him in the form of blinding him, translating in sign language also. As music starts to play, he goes on by saying that, perhaps it happened because he is part of the contract but that they should watch their steps from now on, with Vinkle looking at a piece of glowing Black Tezcatlipoca as he says that. Calamity then replies by saying that something had to go funny with the contract, asking why Ixtlilton would be that way otherwise. Huey asks if it wouldn't have happened to Xochipilli too then, with him thinking about it. Before anyone can say something, a female voice can be heard saying "You attacked us!", to which a male voice replies with "Did not! YOU did it!" Calamity stands behind them and asks with a disgruntled voice if they mind and that actual, important, world-saving discussion is happening where they are. The woman (by the name of Frida), tells her that the black ick is in her village, and they will come back again to get rid of it, with Paula staring back, saying nothing in return. The man (by the name of Jose) tells Huey that Hatfield is covered in black ick as well. He goes on to say that the village is really mad at him (a reference to episode 13, Conduct, where Huey released the chupacabra's in the village, meant to attack the village of McCoy with), his face turning sad, but they they might forgive him if he can get rid of the ick. Kitty says that at least they can go test and see if they can still banish the black ick now that Ixtlilton is compromised. The two humans argue with each other in the background, whilst Kitty says "Small blessings" as she closes her eyes. Wrip tells them to "hush up" and that they got two shamans now, to which Vinkle says that they only got one blanket, with Wrip giving him a tap with her elbow as a result. He says "Ow", then Wrip continues that they can handle both villages and then says "Ain't that lucky!" From behind the barrier of snow, Xochipilli appears and once again asks "What?" In the next shot, the group is in McCoy. Next to them are a few humans trapped in the Black Tezcatlipoca, with a village idiot shouting that, if Hatfield thinks it can use the black ick on them, that they have another thing coming. Wrip looks at him annoyed as he says that, and says that that (the things he just said) don't make any sense. Vinkle says "Hmm?", with Wrip responding that he needs to stay there and help, and that they only need four to do up the medicine. He asks her where she's going, to which she says that she's going to sneak around a bit because the believes that "something seems funny", and that she wants to know if it's "regular Hatfield-and-McCoy-paranoid" funny, or "something-we-should-worry-about- funny. She breaks a bottle and transforms into a small, human child. She then starts to run around, as one of the villagers tells Frida that something is funny, to which she says that nothing is, and that Hatfield is just trying to confuse them. The human asks her why, to which she replies to Edmonia (the human who asked the question) that she is kind of new. They tell her that "that's what they do" and that they even left a note to brag about it. Edmonia asks Frida if she read what the note said, to which she says no, and asks if she doesn't believe the chief. She then tells her that she just wish that the knew what it said, to which they both walk away. Wrip, who was eavesdropping all the time, to which she says "Note" and that it sounds important. She then looks behind her to see an old man read a note, then put it in his pocket and walk away. He goes into his house, with Wrip following him and knocking on his door. The old man opens the door and Wrip begins to tell him that the spirits wouldn't continue unless he's there to tell them that they can. After he goes over them, she takes the note out of his pocket without him noticing and begins to read it. After a few seconds, she says "Is this it?" and that she probably stole the wrong thing, as it doesn't look similar to something from Hatfield. Failing to notice the man who suddently stands behind her, dramatic music starts to play, with the man saying "Hey!". She responds with "Uhhhh!", and tells her to go play with the other kids. Annoyed, she says "Rats!" and then hears a group behind her say that this is the last straw. It turns out to be Frida, who's rallying up the crowd, telling them that since the adults are "just too big 'a babies" to do anything about this, that it is up to them. Wrip then talks in herself, saying "Ah great!" in a sarcastic tone, and that they're going to hurt themselves. She then weighs her options and says that she only got three bottles left and that that's enough to scare a group of kids in the middle of the woods back home to their mammas. The camera goes back to the group of spirits, with the Hatfield chief telling Huey that he hopes that he realises how terrible McCoy is. Huey tells her on his part that McCoy could not have done this, with the chief insisting that they must have done it, as they left a threatening note, which she shows to Huey. He grabs it and runs off, with the chief looking on distressed. He shows it to the group of spirits, and reads from the note, which reads "Here I lay you down to sleep, to wait the coming morrow. Perhaps success, perhaps defeat, and everlasting sorrow. - Black Bart". He then says that this is Black Bart, not McCoy. The camera then focuses on the group behind him, with Jose saying that Huehuecoyotl isn't even going to do anything about it (the Black Tezcatlipoca), that the grown ups are all talk and that McCoy is going to kill them all. Charles, who seems to be in the group, tells him that they never tried talking to McCoy, to which Jose responds that McCoy would never talk and asks him why they should even try. He then suggest that they should get should just rid of them now while they have nothing to fear, the villagers around him cheering for this idea. The old man who was tricked by Wrip is now by the group and tells them that they said that they needed his permission, to which Calamity annoyingly says that they are already done now, with the old man saying that they'll be leaving then. Calamity and Vinkle both look at each other, clearly not impressed, with Vinkle saying that Wrip isn't back yet, to which Calamity responds with "Oh!". Calamity then calls her name and tells her to "wrap it up" because they're leaving. She then says that Wrip can take care of herself, and that he should stay outside the town so she can find him when she's done. She continues and says that she'll run to go get Huey so he can find her is she won't show up. Icky then proposes to circle overhead while they stay here, with Xochipilli looking at a group of humans in the village running. He gets angry when he sees they carry knives, and then says that those kids shouldn't be running with knives. The final scene showcastes a group of humans from Hatfield walking in a forest, with Jose and Charles included. Dramatic music starts to play, and Charles says that it's getting really cold, that they're all going to be too frozen to fight anymore and that they'll all be at McCoy's mercy. Jose, being visibly annoyed by his speech, tells Charles that if he doesn't want to be a REAL member of Hatfield, he can go home. At the same time, another group from McCoy, including Frida, cross their path, and asks Charles what he's doing with someone from Hatfield. Jose surprisingly says "McCoy?" and asks why they know him. He then tells Jose that he plays with the kids in Hatfield, as well as McCoy, because he does not live in either town. As he tells this, Wrip (still disguised as a human child), overhears the conversation. Jose slaps Charles on the face and calls him a traitor, with Frida walking up to him, grabbing him by his shirt and telling him that he was supposed to be on their side. Wrip then says "Uh, oh!", grabs a bottle and says that she better makes it a good one. Before she can do anything however, Xochipilli drops from one of the dead trees in between Frida and Charles, seperating them while he lands. shooting up a multitude of trees in the process. He says "That's enough!", but fails to notice Charles, who grabs the Black Tezcatlipoca in his ears and pulls it off. Piano music starts to play as the next shot shows Charles holding the two Black Tezcatlipoca pieces in his hands, breaking them and transferring to his ears. Because he pulled the pieces off, the Tezcatlipoca now oozes out of his ears and gets stuck inside a crystal because he no longer carries the pieces and he broke the contract. The other villagers see this, and Jose asks his name in a scared voice. Charles now smiles, with him saying that that's what his friends call him. The camera then pans to Wrip, who saw all of this, still holding the bottle in her hand. He then tells them that they can call him Black Bart. His eyes then turn black and purple, and he transforms into the Black Tezcatlipoca, covering the screen in black. Singing can be heard in the form of "...ain't no grave can hold my body down", which a nod to Calamity, who sang this verse in episode 10 called Wrip an' Vinkle, before she wakes up and has transformed back in her nagual form, surrounded by the gang of spirits, which now includes Corn. She says "That little hoodlum!", before the episode ends. Appearances * Ozma Angeline * Amaroq * Charles * Huehuecoyotl * Chalchiutlicue * Vinkle * Ichabod * Xochipilli * Paula * Quetzalcoatl * Kajortoq * Wrip Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Nanana guy) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Vinkle, McVillage Idiot) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * WooleyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) * Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) * Chirp Chirp (Sign Language Consultation) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos